


Past Conquests—The Who’s Counting Job

by crayonbreakygal



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayonbreakygal/pseuds/crayonbreakygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had started it, wanting to know about his past.  Sophie wasn’t privy to everything about him.  Takes place right after The Frame Up Job, season five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Conquests—The Who’s Counting Job

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written many season five fics. I must start now! Not sure whether they'd actually share this much information with each other, but Nate and Sophie certainly weren't celibate their whole lives. Many people think that Nate was and that Sophie wasn't. Why can't they have met in the middle somewhere?

Takes place right after The Frame Up Job, season five

Past Conquests—The Who’s Counting Job

“Fifteen.”

“No.”

“Twenty?”

“Oh, bloody hell, no.”

“Just, just tell me.”

“A girl does not kiss and tell.”

The frustration level on Nate’s face said it all.  She had started it, wanting to know about his past.  Sophie wasn’t privy to everything about him.  Sure, they’d known each other for longer than most people in each of their lives.  Nate had only known Maggie and Father Paul longer than Sophie.  Maybe Sterling.  He didn’t count.

“Six.”

“Just stop.”

“You started it, Soph.”

They had a night where they had started discussing past relationships.  There was a fight and another make up session, and another fight.  He’d like to call it a discussion.  Sophie would call it a fight.

“What if you’re spotted by one of these so called conquests?  Do I need to be ready to do battle?”

Sophie snorted at that.  Nathan Ford, fists up, ready to take down some arms dealer or jilted boyfriend from Sophie’s past.

“Don’t you remember that we leave the physical stuff to Eliot?”

“Not like he can be with us right now.”

Both lounged on the sofa, blanket soft and warm over them.  It was raining outside, as always.  Portland was always like this.  Boston was not, Nate thought.  Eyes on the prize though.  It would all work out in the end.

Sophie giggled.  “I do think our lack of clothing would probably put him out, don’t you think?”

“Eighteen.”

“Will you just stop?”

Nate always liked puzzles.  He also liked information.  She had started this, delving into his past.  Sophie had played both sides of the coin.  Since playing his side (well, what was his side anyway), she’d not strayed, as far as he knew.  It was only himself and whatever that guy’s name was.  Wait, what about when she’d gone to find herself?

“Do you trust me?”

Loaded question.  Nate was contemplating not answering, like he hadn’t heard her.  Of course he did.  Once they decided that this was really a relationship, then of course she was faithful.  That was Sophie.  She was a loyal, up to a point. 

“Do you even have to ask?”

Sophie had turned serious all of a sudden.  Did she trust him?  She was gone for a while there.

“I do trust you, by the way.  Of course, your history does tell the story.”

“What?  That I’m so Catholic that I didn’t have sex outside of marriage?  What little do you know.”

Sophie turned his face to look at him. “Do tell.”

“You know that I was physically loyal to Maggie.  Let’s just leave it at that.”

Running her hands up his chest, she sighed as she reached his neck.  Oh, now the distraction, he thought.  She’d seduce the information out of him. Not like he hadn’t been attempting to get the information out of her the same way.

“Oh, to be inside your head, Nathan Ford,” she whispered in his ear.

“Eleven.”

Sophie slapped him, laying her head down on his shoulder.

“You share first.”

Nate’s eyes widened at that.  She had told him a while ago she didn’t want to know about his previous relationships.  It was almost like she already knew. 

“Well, um, you see.”

“No, I don’t see, Nate.  You really want to know how many people I’ve slept with, then you have to share first.”

Now she was making him uncomfortable.  This had started as a bit of a joke. Eliot had asked Hardison, on the job nonetheless, how many people he had slept with.  Parker had snorted back, shaking her head in laughter as she cracked a safe that was supposed to be uncrackable.  Then Sophie had joined the conversation as she sat outside the mark’s door, waiting to pounce if he left.  Nate had tried to stop the conversation from going any further, because he really did not want to know the intimate details of his team’s bedroom dealings.  Also, he really did not want to know how many women Eliot had bedded, because it would just be embarrassing to everyone on the comms.

“Twenty-two.”

“Will you just stop and answer my question?”

Stroking her shoulder, Nate pulled her tighter, grazing his lips over the top of her head.

“OK.  But if you even attempt to be angry with me, there will be I told you so at the end.”

“Most definitely worth it,” Sophie said as she sat up to listen, taking the blanket with her, wrapping it around her naked form as she did.

“I had a girlfriend in high school.  From the wrong side of the tracks too.  My mother was furious until we broke up right before I left for seminary.  One night stand right before entering the seminary.”

“Oh, so that not having sex anymore worried you?”

He pointed her way.  “No commentary.  Yeah, it did.  I can’t lie about that.  After I decided that I didn’t want to be celibate for the rest of my life…”

“Oh, thank goodness you did.  I can’t imagine Nate Ford’s hands not being used the way they are now.”

Nate felt a blush forming at the base of his neck. 

“Again with the commentary.”

“OK.  I’ll stop.”

“Girlfriend freshman year in college.  That only lasted a few months.  I think a few one night stands until I met Maggie.”

“So that’s one, two, three, four, five, six so far?” she ticked off on her fingers.

“Why are you counting?”

Nate grabbed her hands to put them down.

“Because.”

“Then you know the rest,” he said in a rush.

“Oh, dear.  You’re lying. I can tell, you know.”

“Ok, Ok.  There may have been a few encounters after Maggie left me.  I don’t really remember that much.  Drunk off my ass most of the time.  It was two years before I met up with you again.”

“You’re telling me, that after you came to Chicago, that you were celibate until San Lorenzo?”

Nate’s eyes narrowed at her look.  “Yeah, I guess I was.”

“So maybe that priest thing would have worked out for you?”

“Probably not,” Nate dragged out the words as he said them.

“Oh, Nathan Ford had lots of dirty images stored up, I’m sure.”

And the blushes just kept on coming.

“I have a vivid imagination.”

“Of which I am well aware of.  I wonder how many erotic dreams you had before San Lorenzo.”

“Do I have to count those?”

Sophie laughed out loud.  “Just as long as I don’t have to count mine.”

Nate grabbed her and kissed her soundly on the lips.

“At least they’re not dreams anymore,” he murmured against her softness.  “Your turn.”

“I just, well, damn.  You ensnared me, didn’t you?”

His eyebrows shot up in acknowledgment.

“So that’s ten for you?”

Deflecting the question was one of the ways Sophie attempted to not reveal her true feelings. He’d done it on many occasions, so he knew what she was trying to do.

“Yeah, sounds about right.  Come on, Soph. Share.”

“Are you going to be angry with me?”

Pulling her to him, he laid back with her on top now, hoping that the intimate contact would spur her on and assure her that no, he would not be angry.  Jealous possibly, but this was all in the past.

“Ok.  Geez.  Share and share alike and all that.”

She didn’t look in his eyes now, like she had a past that she didn’t want to reveal.  He knew she had difficulties in her life that she never wanted him to know.  Occasionally she’d talk about her past when her guard was down.

“So you were sixteen when you lost your virginity?” she asked him.

“Ok, look, if you aren’t comfortable.”

She raised her head that had been on his chest.

“I am.  Just trying to get a clearer picture.”

“Seventeen.”

“I was sixteen.  The bastard told everyone he could tell that he’d bedded the great Sophie Devereaux.”

“That’s not your name.”

“Work with me here, Nate.  It was awful.  I swore off guys for a while.  Then there was Marco.”

“No names.”

“I’m telling a story here.  Be quiet.  He was loving.  And not at all faithful.  The painter.”

Nate’s hands tightened just a bit on her as he held onto her waist.  “The painting?”

“Oh yes.  That didn’t last long at all.  Then William.”

Nate sort of knew what happened with that man.  Sophie hadn’t shared any more about what went on between the two of them.  If he had convinced her to marry him, maybe he was a good guy underneath?  Nate was so glad it hadn’t worked out.

“Then a few one night stands.  I had to get over him, you know.  Then there was Starke.”

“What?”

Sophie sighed against his chest.   “I was young and stupid. It didn’t last of course.  Him attempting to kill me?  Probably because I dumped him after I found him with some leggy blonde.”

“I should have killed him.”

“That’s OK.   I ended up with some hockey player for the duration. That was fun.”

“I’m counting eight so far.”

“That sounds about right.  Then there was Jack, then you.”

“Ten?  That doesn’t sound right.”

“Does it count if you go back to the one night stands?”

“I guess not.”

“Friends with benefits?”

“Hey, that’s what we have.  Well, had.”

Crawling up the rest of the way, Sophie placed a kiss on his lips.

“Well, we’re still friends.  There are lots of benefits to this, now isn’t there.  Only, well, there might be some kind of hold you have on me, Nate.  I just cannot describe it.”

He moved his hand to her backside, squeezing lightly until she smiled.

“Ten just sounds,” he started.

“Are you saying I’m lying?  It’s ten, you dumbass.  Sure, I probably went back and forth between a few of them.  Ten partners, OK?  You wanted to know.”

“You know what’s weird?  I’m not jealous.”

“You were of Jack.  Admit it.”

“Well, just a little.”

“Jack was just way too nice.”

“Nice as in?”

“As I said, too much information, Nate.  Yes, too nice.”

“I’m nice.”

“I call bullshit on that.  The car, the wall, the kitchen counter.  I’m remembering someone’s tongue shoved down my…”

Nate’s hands moved over her body as his tongue did wicked things to her mouth.  Better to shut her up than to hear her describe what they’d been doing for the past few months.  He knew exactly what they’d been doing.

“The missionary position can get quite boring,” Sophie agreed as she sat up against him, grinding herself down on top of him.

“I’ll bet,” he managed to get out as Sophie lowered herself down.  “Still, an oldy but goody.”

Sophie twisted a little, making Nate see stars.

“Always making me do all the work,” she sighed out as she sped up her pace.

The sofa definitely wasn’t large enough for what he wanted to accomplish, so he just rolled her over, falling off of it, onto the floor.  Her legs came up around his back, holding on for dear life as he drove into her at a rapid pace.

She groaned out his name as they finished, him collapsing on top of her as her legs gave out at the last minute.

“So not boring, Nate.”

He laughed against her shoulder as he attempted to return his breathing back to normal.

“Ten?”

“Just leave it, Nate.”

“It’s just all that grifting.”

“I’m good at what I do.  I never slept with a mark.”

Now Nate was speechless.  He wasn’t going to mention that William was probably her mark, her long con that had gone wrong.  Maybe that was when she decided that it wasn’t worth getting intimately involved with someone you knew you were going to steal from.

 


End file.
